Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht Wiki:Neue Seiten
thumb|350x350px Hier werden alle fehlenden Seiten und laufende Projekte des Wikis aufgelistet. In der Kategorie:Stub weden außerdem Artikel gesammelt, die erweitert werden müssen. Da es im Wiki immer viel zu tun gibt, freuen wir uns um jede Hilfe. Wenn ihr einen Artikel erstellt habt, könnt ihr ihn aus der Liste entfernen. Artikelanpassung an Stilvorschriften Wir haben jetzt Stilvorschriften für Artikel. Die meisten Artikel müssen jetzt nach und nach darauf angepasst werden. Begriffe mit verschiedenen deutschen Übersetzungen Die Artikeltitel der Drachenarten und -charaktere sollen etwas vereinheitlicht werden. Wenn ihr die Herkunft von ein paar Übersetzungen kennt, könnt ihr in dieser Diskussion ein Kommentar hinterlassen: Namen von Drachenarten und -charakteren Filmuniversum Gruppen, Charaktere und Drachenspezies * Donnerklaue-Charakter Bonesnarl (deutscher Name?) aus Der Erbe der Schlange * Feuerwurm-Charakter Königin der Feuerwurminsel aus Die Feuerwurm-Insel und Der Höhlenbrecher * Flügelschlange-Charakter Zuckerstreifen aus Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk (1.45.7) * Glutkessel-Charakter Bumble (deutscher Name?) aus Cruel to be Kind * Glutkessel-Charakter Grausige Zischerin aus Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk (1.41.16) * Glutkessel-Charakter Dampfspeier aus Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk (1.45.7) * Gronckel-Charakter Geruschel aus Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk (1.39.22) * Holzklau-Charakter Junger Grünschnabel (Saplinger) aus Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk (1.43.14) * Leuchtender Fluch-Charakter Morgenglut aus Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk (1.39.22) * Luminous Krayfin-Charakter Lumie aus School of Dragons * Katastrophaler Kiesklops-Charakter Befreiter Trollbrocken aus Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk (1.42.13) * Kettenschwanz-Charakter Dämmerbö aus Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk (1.39.22) * Krallenkrabbler-Charakter Fleischklopsfan aus Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk (1.42.13) * Krallenkrabbler-Charakter Kürbisschelm aus Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk (1.44.12) * Nachtschrecken-Unterart Feuerschrecken aus Das Eruptodon-Ei * Nachtschrecken-Charakter Hagelstrudler aus Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk (1.45.7) * Panzerflügler-Charakter Goldrausch (Charakter) aus Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk (1.40.13) * Riesenhafte Albtraum-Babys Brisket, Saddle, Chuck, Rump, Loin, Scrag, Cutlet, Ham Hock, Sausages, Offal, Knuckle und Pot Roast (deutsche Namen?) aus Litter Sitter * Säbelzahnknirscher-Charakter Knarstig aus Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk (1.38.12) * Säbelzahnknirscher-Charakter Dämmerbiss (Dawnbite) aus Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk (1.43.14) * Sägezahn-Charakter Süßzahn aus Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk (1.40.13) * Sandgeist-Charakter Sandfänger aus Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk (1.41.16) * Sandläufer-Charakter Sägemehlläufer aus Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk (1.42.13) * Schattenflügler-Charakter Schattenjäger aus Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk (1.40.13) * Schattenflügler-Charakter Rauchbombe aus Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk (1.41.16) * Schattenflügler-Charakter Schauersegler aus Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk (1.45.7) * Schaufelhelm-Charakter Demoisegel aus Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk (1.40.13) * Schiffbrecher-Charakter Meerglanz aus Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk (1.40.13) * Schiffbrecher-Charakter Dünsterschleicher aus Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk (1.44.12) * Schneegeist-Charakter Gletschherr aus Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk (1.38.12) * Schneller Stachel-Charakter Spottspäher aus Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk (1.40.13) * Schnüffbuckler-Charakter Wichtjäger aus Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk (1.44.12) * Schrecken der Meere-Charaktere Soaky und Wetty (deutsche Namen?) aus Der Erbe der Schlange * Schrecklicher Schrecken-Charakter Nibbler aus Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk (1.40.13) * Schrecklicher Schrecken-Charakter Schmützchen aus Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk (1.42.13) * Schwertstehler-Charakter Ruppstahl aus Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk (1.39.22) * Seidenspanner-Charakter Bayanas Seidenspanner aus Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk (1.42.13) * Skrill-Charakter Fryrir aus Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk (1.37.11) * Skrill-Charakter Kufenkiller aus Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk (1.38.12) * Skrill-Charakter SChockklaue aus Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk (1.44.12) * Speischlonz-Charakter Knabbernarr aus Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk (1.38.12) * Sturmbrecher-Charakter Wachsamer Flügel aus Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk (1.38.12) * Sturmbrecher-Charakter Schummerflug aus Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk (1.39.22) * Taifumerang-Charakter Urspreizwächter aus Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk (1.42.13) * Tiefseespalter-Charakter Ur Aquabestie aus Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk ''(1.37.11) * Tiefseespalter-Charakter Meerspeia aus ''Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk ''(1.36.10) * Tiefseespalter-Charakter Mythos der Meere aus ''Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk * Tiefseespalter-Charakter Schiffsschrecken aus Der Tiefseespalter und Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk * Tiefseespalter-Charakter Mordi-Blick aus Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk (1.44.12) * Tödlicher Nadder-Charakter Stahlstachel aus Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk (1.42.13) * Trampler-Charakter Freudenfeuer aus Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk (1.38.12) * Trampler-Charakter Feuerwerfer aus Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk (1.44.12) * Wächter-Charakter Friedwacht aus Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk (1.39.22) * Wächter-Charakter Brutaler Holzröster aus Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk (1.42.13) * Wächter-Charakter Droidel aus Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk (1.45.7) * Wahnsinniger Zipper-Charakter Sparks and Spew aus To Tame a Titan * Windläufer-Charakter Windwächter aus Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk (1.45.7) * Berserker-Charakter Haggard erwähnt in Der tapferste Berserker * Drachenfänger-Charakter No-Name aus Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht 2 * Drachenfänger-Charakter Teeny aus Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht 2 * Drachenfänger-Charakter Ug aus Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht 2 * Hooligan-Charakter Ack aus Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht * Hooligan-Charakter Agnar aus Das Drachenauge Teil 2 * Hooligan-Charakter Bard erwähnt in Lebenslange Schuld * Hooligan-Charakter Bjorn the Burning (deutscher Name?) aus School of Dragons * Hooligan-Charakter Borks Frau aus Buch der Drachen * Hooligan-Charakter Burnthair the Broad aus Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht * Hooligan-Charakter Dullnut (deutscher Name?) erwähnt in Die Rückkehr von Thor Knochenbrecher * Hooligan-Charakter Frau Ack aus Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht 2 und erwähnt in Der Erbe der Schlange * Hooligan-Charakter Greta erwähnt in Aufspürer-Klasse * Hooligan-Charakter Gunnar aus Gronckel-Eisen * Hooligan-Charakter Hagelin erwähni in Der Tiefseespalter * Hooligan-Charakter Hoark the Haggard aus Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht, ''Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht 2'' und Die Legende des Knochenräuber * Hooligan-Charakter Holzbakke Jorgenson (auf hoher See verschollen) erwähnt in Die Hochzeitsaxt * Hooligan-Charakter Kneifbakke Jorgenson (verlor bei einem Schafsunfall beide Arme) erwähnt in Die Hochzeitsaxt * Hooligan-Charakter Kessler erwähnt in Die Werwolf-Flügler * Hooligan-Charakter Lars Thorston erwähnt in Alvins teuflischer Plan Teil 1 * Hooligan-Charakter Magmar Thorston erwähnt in ''Thorstonton'', Kein Drache bleibt zurück und Immer auf der Suche * Hooligan-Charakter Magnus (möglicherweise selber Charakter wie Magnus the Merciless) aus Familienbande Teil 1 und Das Drachenauge Teil 2 * Hooligan-Charakter Magnus der Gnadenlose (Magnus the Merciless) erwähnt in ''Der Sturm'' * Hooligan-Charakter Phlegma the Fierce aus beiden Filmen, den ersten beiden Staffeln der Serie und School of Dragons * Hooligan-Charakter Seamus (deutscher Name?) aus Familienbande Teil 1 * Hooligan-Charakter Starkard aus Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht und Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht 2 * Hooligan-Charakter Svens Frau aus Der Skrill Teil 1 und ''Die Hochzeitsaxt'' * Hooligan-Charakter Grössa Gehdimma aus Lektion für Rotzbakke! (Dragons-Magazin Nr. 8) * Hooligan-Charakter Steynålt aus Lektion für Rotzbakke! (Dragons-Magazin Nr. 8) * Hooligan-Charakter Kalkirn aus Lektion für Rotzbakke! (Dragons-Magazin Nr. 8) * Kopfgeldjäger-Charakter Amos aus Ein geheimnisvoller Jäger und Der Sandspucker * Kopfgeldjäger-Charakter Berthel aus Ein geheimnisvoller Jäger und Der Sandspucker Inseln und Orte *Algeninsel auf Hicks' Karte bei Toggo *Äußere Insel (Insel auf der die Drachenbasis liegt) aus Auf zu neuen Ufern *Donnerklaueninsel auf Hicks' Karte bei Toggo *Dragon Vine Island auf Hicks' Karte *Feuchtholz-Wald auf Hicks' Karte bei Toggo *Flügelschlangeninsel aus Kein Drache bleibt zurück *Insel der Flüsternden Tode auf Hicks' Karte bei Toggo *Insel der Glutkessel auf Hicks' Karte bei Toggo *Insel der Schnellen Stachel auf Hicks' Karte bei Toggo *Insel des Tyr auf Hicks' Karte bei Toggo *Klapperküsten auf Hicks' Karte bei Toggo *Kliffpfeiler auf Hicks' Karte bei Toggo *Lagerhausinsel aus Der Klügere gibt nach *Meerenge von Baldur aus Der Tiefseespalter *Nepenthe Island (früher Legendary Wing Island) auf Hicks' Karte *Odins Rast (Heimatinsel der Büffelstachel) aus Der Büffelstachel *Schleifner-Insel (die Insel, auf der Reiker das Kopfgeld für Hicks ausgeben wollte) aus Ein geheimnisvoller Jäger *Sunken City auf Hicks' Karte *Swarmlands auf Hicks' Karte *Waldinsel, (Insel von Narbenschwinges Rudel) aus Die Verteidigung Teil 1 und Teil 2 *Wrack-Riff auf Hicks' Karte bei Toggo Kultur * Wikingerhochzeiten (Information dazu in Die Hochzeitsaxt) * Stumpftag (erwähnt in'' Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk, evtl zu wenig Information) * Met (Getränk in ''Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk ''erwähnt) Pflanzen * Drachenbeerenbusch (Kettenschwänze wälzen sich in ihnen) DreamWorks Dragons Folgen Viele Folgen sind nur als Stubs angelegt worden. Wenn ihr diese erweitern wollt, seht in der oben verlinkten Katregorie nach welche noch dringend bearbeitet werden müssen. Eine Liste aller Folgen findet ihr HIER. DreamWorks Dragons Folgen-Galerieunterseiten *Seite Die Drachenblume/Galerie *Seite Alvins teuflischer Plan Teil 1/Galerie *Seite Alvins teuflischer Plan Teil 2/Galerie *Seite Die Tauwetter-Festspiele/Galerie *Seite Thors Blitze/Galerie *Seite Drachengroll/Galerie *Seite Dagur der Durchgeknallte (Folge)/Galerie *Seite Freunde in der Not/Galerie *Seite Die geheimnisvolle Kiste/Galerie *Seite Fischbeins Herausforderung/Galerie *Seite Familienbande Teil 1/Galerie *Seite Familienbande Teil 2/Galerie Aufstieg von Berk-Unterseiten Viele Tabellen sind nur teilweise ausgefüllt. Wenn ihr die Werte zu einem bestimmten Level wisst, könnt ihr sie ergänzen. Alle bisher vorhandenen Aufstieg von Berk-Seiten findet ihr in der entsprechenden Kategorie. '''Fehlende Tabellen': * Exotischer und Brutaler Wanstdrache auf der Seite des Büffelstachels * Exotische Funkelrüsche auf der Seite des Felsstampfers * Exotischer Höhlenbrecher auf der Seite des Höhlenbrechers * Junger Sandgeist auf der Seite des Sandgeists * Alpha-Schatten auf der Seite des Schattenflüglers * Exotischer Schneller Stachel auf der Seite des Schnellen Stachels * Junger und Ur Schnüffelbuckler auf der Seite des Schnüffelbucklers * Junger Stachelschreck auf der Seite des Stachelschrecks * Brutaler und Verbannter Sturmbrecher auf der Seite des Sturmbrechers * Champion-Windstürmer auf der Seite des Windstürmers * Unterseite zur Donnerklaue Aurvandil/Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk * Unterseite zur Donnertrommler Beywotscha/Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk * Unterseite zur Dreifachstachel Dreifachstachel (Charakter)/Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk * Unterseite zum Feuerschweif Krogans Feuerschweif/Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk * Unterseite zum Flutsegler Seeläufer/Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk * Unterseite zur Funkelrüsche Immergrün/Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk * Unterseite zum Glattstreicher Nasserspeier/Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk * Unterseite zum Glattstreicher Wellenschleicher/Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk * Unterseite zum Gleitgesang Schillersang/Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk * Unterseite zum Gleitgesang Sirenade/Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk * Unterseite zum Glutkessel Met/Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk * Unterseite zum Greifenden Gründling Saurer Zankapfel/Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk * Unterseite zum Greifenden Gründling Sumpfschläger/Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk * Unterseite zum Greifender Gründling Stürmischer Stichel/Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk * Unterseite zum Gronckel Käsekerl/Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk * Unterseite zum Hackadu Wolkenwirbel/Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk * Unterseite zum Höhlenbrecher Schmeichler/Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk * Unterseite zum Holzklau Ödwäldler/Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk * Unterseite zum Holzklau Steinschnitter/Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk * Unterseite zum Huhn Büttor-Bol/Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk * Unterseite zum Katastrophalen Kiesklops Aurum/Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk * Unterseite zum Katastrophalen Kiesklops Viermann/Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk * Unterseite zum Kettenschwanz Buschkratzel/Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk * Unterseite zum Kettenschwanz Sonnenbader/Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk * Unterseite zum Kältegronkel Zuckerschleck/Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk * Unterseite zum Klingenpeitschling Heulpeitsche/Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk * Unterseite zum Klingenpeitschling Säger/Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk * Unterseite zum Krallenkrabber Knospenbeißer/Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk * Unterseite zum Krallenkrabbler Schlammklaue/Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk * Unterseite zurm Nachtschrecken Herzwärmer/Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk * Unterseite zurm Nachtschrecken-Unterart Nachtschwarm/Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk * Unterseite zum Panzerflügler Eisenkieker/Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk * Unterseite zum Panzerflügler Keule/Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk * Unterseite zum Panzerflügler Eisenschweißer/Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk * Unterseite zum Panzerflügler Fallenschnapper/Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk * Unterseite zum Regenschneider Eisschneider/Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk * Unterseite zum Reißzahn Eizahn/Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk * Unterseite zum Reißzahn Yakstapler/Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk * Unterseite zum Riesenhaften Alptraum Feuerschrapper/Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk * Unterseite zum Riesenhaften Alptraum Klingenpeitschling/Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk * Unterseite zum Riesenhaften Alptraum Zerrbrecher/Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk * Unterseite zum Riesenhaften Alptraum Funkelflug/Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk * Unterseite zum Rumpelhorn Ehrbar der Stoische/Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk * Unterseite zum Rumpelhorn Finsterwandler/Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk * Unterseite zum Sandläufer/Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk * Unterseite zum Sandläufer Frostboiler/Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk * Unterseite zum Sandläufer Schlammwerfer/Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk * Unterseite zum Sandläufer Steinenstaub/Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk * Unterseite zum Schiffsbrecher Santa Klaue/Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk * Unterseite zum Schiffsbrecher Barkassa/Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk * Unterseite zur Schnappenden Falle Schnapper/Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk * Unterseite zum Schattenflügler Ascher/Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk * Unterseite zum Schattenflügler Tätschelschwinge/Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk * Unterseite zum Schattenflügler Sonnenjäger/Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk * Unterseite zum Schattenflügler Lenzschatten/Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk * Unterseite zum Schaufelhelm Knabberhelm/Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk * Unterseite zum Schnellen Stachel Stachelanführer/Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk * Unterseite zum Schnellen Stachel Süßer Stich/Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk * Unterseite zum Schnüffelbuckler Schnüffelstein/Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk * Unterseite zum Schnüffelbuckler Schnüffler (Schnüffbuckler)/Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk * Unterseite zum Schockrachen Blitzebiss/Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk * Unterseite zum Schockrachen Schnarker/Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk * Unterseite zum Schrecken der Meere Bolzer & Flitzer/Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk * Unterseite zum Schrecken der Meere Sunna & Regan/Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk * Unterseite zum Schrecken der Meere Wellenwicht/Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk * Unterseite zum Schwertstehler Schimmer/Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk * Unterseite zum Schwertstehler Gebrochene Klinge/Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk * Unterseite zum Skrill Funkenherz/Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk * Unterseite zum Skrill Funkenwächter/Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk * Unterseite zum Speischlonz Funkelmuff/Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk * Unterseite zum Stachelschreck Himmelsbrecher/Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk * Unterseite zum Stachelschreck Langpranke/Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk * Unterseite zum Sturmbrecher Marinschneider/Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk * Unterseite zum Sturmbrecher Wunderschlag/Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk * Unterseite zum Sturmbrecher Gewitterritt/Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk * Unterseite zum Taifumerang Himmelsfeuer/Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk * Unterseite zum Taifumerang Pyroflieger/Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk * Unterseite zum Tiefseespalter Bruthüter/Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk * Unterseite zum Tiefseespalter Mythos der Meere/Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk * Unterseite zum Tiefseespalter Schiffschrecken/Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk * Unterseite zum Tiefseespalter Meerspeia/Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk * Unterseite zum Tödlichen Nadder Frühjahrshäcksler/Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk * Unterseite zum Tödlichen Nadder Kotzbakkes Königsschweif/Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk * Unterseite zum Tödlichen Nadder Stahlfalle/Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk * Unterseite zum Tödlichen Nadder Eitelglanz/Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk * Unterseite zum Wächter Stille Macht/Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk * Unterseite zum Wächter Feuerfels/Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk * Unterseite zum Wahnsinnigen Zipper Funkel & Funken/Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk * Unterseite zum Wechsleflügler Farbflügel/Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk * Unterseite zum Wechsleflügler Schnuffnuss (Charakter)/Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk * Unterseite zum Windknirscher Auroara/Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk * Unterseite zum Windknirscher Knorrste/Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk * Unterseite zum Windstürmer Böenspalter/Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk * Unterseite zum Windstürmer Siedewogen/Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk * Unterseite zum Windwalker Himmelsgräber/Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk * Unterseite zum Wollgeheul Frostfeuer/Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk Buchuniversum * Wikinger Sackasch der Bierbauch * Wikinger Irrwürg der Mörderische * Wikinger Faulzahn * Wikinger Borstengarstiger Bücherhüter * Wikinger Hicks der Hartnäckige vom Hauenstein I * Wikinger Hicks der Hartnäckige vom Hauenstein II * Wikinger Hassherz * Wikinger Hitzkopf (Buchuniversum) * Wikingerin Tussinella O'UGerly * Dickschädel Stamm * Totschläger Stamm * Hassschläger Stamm * Berserker (Buchuniversum) Stamm * Insel Berserk * Ort Mordsgebirge Interlanguage-Links Die Seiten im Wiki sollten, wenn eine entsprechende Seite in einem anderssprachigen Drachenzähmen-Wiki vorhanden ist, mit Interlanguage-Links zu diesen verlinken. Viele unserer Seiten besitzen nur den englischen bzw. gar keinen Link. Wenn ihr euch in einem anderssprachigen Drachenzähmen-Wiki auskennt, könnt ihr dessen Artikel mit unseren verlinken. Ihr seht in der oberen rechten Ecke oder unter dem Artikel, welche Sprache bereits einen solchen Link besitzt. thumb|center|500x500px thumb|center|500x500px Hilfen zur Verlinkung findet ihr auf diesen Seiten: * Interwiki-Links * Interlanguage-Links * Sprachcodes In der Tabelle seht ihr, welche unserer Seiten zu welchen Wikis verlinkt werden können: Wenn es in der zu verlinkenden Sprache Wikis gibt, die sich ausschließlich mit den Spielen School of Dragons oder Aufstieg von Berk befassen, könnt ihr dessen Seiten mit unseren Unterseiten verlinken und das Wiki in der Tabelle ergänzen. Kategorie:Organisation